


Багровые звезды

by Wasabi_ch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi_ch/pseuds/Wasabi_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это рассказ о мире будущего, где человечество ушло далеко вперед, стремясь покорить мир за гранью их планеты. Но к чему могут привести такие амбиции, если самое важное - оставаться человеком, - позабылось в эпохе будущего? Главная героиня - дитя этой эпохи, чья жизнь перевернулась в один миг:<br/>"И весь мир замер в благоговейном страхе.<br/>Перистые облака прорвала огромная комета, прописавшая петлю в небе, чтобы затем воспарить вверх подобно жар-птице. Это было настолько красиво и настолько потрясающе, что я, зачарованно наблюдая за ее полетом, не услышала ни тревожных новостей с передатчиков, ни испуганного визга Сары, которая дергала меня за руку – весь мир загородился от меня густым слоем воображаемой ваты, сквозь которую не проходило ни звука".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0\. Прелюдия

«Прогноз погоды передает на завтра замечательную июльскую погоду без осадков и климатических изменений…»

Моя жизнь состояла из моментов, похожих на паззлы.

Я помню, как в тот день была умеренная духота, не без привкуса песка и пыли во рту; помню, как я сидела вместе с моей подругой Сарой в маленьком кафе во время обеденного перерыва.

Сара сидела напротив меня и монотонно помешивала темную жижу в маленькой чашке, именуемую в меню « Кофейный напиток « Загадка»», хотя никакой там загадки, судя по недовольному взгляду подруги, там не обнаружилось. А я задумчиво смотрела тонкий слой пыли окна на голубое небо, на котором мелькали логотипы реклам и многочисленные изображения, посвященные нашему университету – Университету Межпространственных Технологий.

\- От этих ярких картинок уже начинает тошнить, - раздался голос Сары. Я флегматично кивнула, не отрывая взгляда, - вот скажи, что тебя так привлекает в этом небе? Пялишься на него как загипнотизированная.

\- Все просто – ты видишь обыкновенное небо, загаженное электронным спамом, а я – бесконечные просторы для исследований, где вскоре и окажусь, как закончу летнюю практику. Кстати, ты уже выбрала для себя, в каком проекте будешь принимать участие?

\- В каком угодно, где дадут вкусный кофе и возможность спать больше двух часов в сутки.

Резкая вспышка в небе – у Сары выпала с рук ложечка и со звоном  перекочевала под стол.

И весь мир замер в благоговейном страхе.

Перистые облака прорвала огромная комета, прописавшая петлю в небе, чтобы затем воспарить вверх подобно жар-птице. Это было настолько красиво и настолько потрясающе, что я, зачарованно наблюдая за ее полетом, не услышала ни тревожных новостей с передатчиков, ни испуганного визга Сары, которая дергала меня за руку – весь мир загородился от меня густым слоем воображаемой ваты, сквозь которую не проходило ни звука. На тот момент были важными только две вещи: мое жалкое существование и небесная гостья-птица.

И тут меня кто-то толкнул под стол, накрыв своим телом, и стены здания смело в пыль мощнейшей волной взрыва. Осколки окон посыпались алмазной пылью внутрь, смешавшись с известью, поломанными железками и кровавой пылью в сплошную кашу, накрыв меня с головой. В ушах стоял оглушающий звон, а перед глазами все плыло в золотисто-багровых тонах.

Последней деталью, последним паззлом был человек в красном костюме санитара, вытаскивающий мое неподвижное тело из-под обломков, которое мертвой хваткой обнимала Сара. Краем взгляда  заметила, что из ее спины торчала ножка стульчика, а лицо выражало легкое недоумение вперемешку с испугом.

Это лицо преследовало меня позже в кошмарах всю жизнь.


	2. 1. Чудо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг, могут быть ошибки! Заранее благодарна тем, кто, если приметит, легонько шепнет на ушко, тем самым поможет прокачать мне внутреннего граммар наци.

\- Ваше имя, фамилия?

-  Эльза Ромен.

Так-так-так-так – застучали пальчики по экрану, нажимая на кнопки.

\- Статус спектра и идентификационный номер?

\- Бирюзовый… - Равнодушно ответила я.

Вокруг меня происходили шаманские танцы врачей с разнообразными приборчиками, которыми то махали в мою сторону, то прикладывали к моей голове. Из рук в руки вальсировал облапаный градусник, шелестели записки и длинные свитки результатов кардиограммы, а в сторонке за письменным столом сидела работница соцслужбы и пыталась докричаться до меня, чтобы заполнить формуляр.

\- Состояние в норме… - Над ухом пробубнел врач, осматривая мою голову. – Небольшие царапины и одна гематома диаметром в пару сантиметров. Как Вы себя чувствуете?

\- Ваш идентификационный номер, пожалуйста!

\- Мой номер… 777942Р…

\- На теле не замечено ранений, - второй врач крутил мои руки во все стороны, словно я кукла на веревочках, - все чисто, ее можно отпускать.

Наконец врачи отошли от меня, оставив в кабинете только меня и работницу. Та облегченно вздохнула и продолжила стучать пальцами по клавишам.

Так-так-так-так.

 - Вы видели что-то необычное сегодня, что могло предшествовать катастрофе?

Перед глазами предстала вчерашняя комета-птица и ее странный полет.

\- Было кое-что,- я хотела сказать это, но тут мои виски сжала чья-то невидимая рука. Схватившись за голову, я упала с кушетки на пол и закричала от невыносимой боли. Казалось, что сейчас моя голова взорвется от тошнотворного ощущения пульсирования, которое нарастало с каждым вздохом. Я задыхалась и не могла даже пошевелиться.

_Если скажешь хоть одно слово, ты умрешь._

_Соври им, скажи им что-то другое._

_Ты ничего не видела и ничего не помнишь._

В кабинет забежал седой мужчина в белом халате, вслед за ним прискакала бледная-бледная работница. Надо же, я даже не успела заметить, как она побежала за помощью. Мужчина схватил меня за талию крепкой хваткой, и произнесся: «Р-раз!», поднял на руки и переместил обратно на кушетку. От него пахло медикаментами и свежевыпитым кофе.

Дотронувшись своими холодными руками к моим, он тихо спросил:

\- Эльза, ты меня слышишь?

Сквозь боль я еле кивнула.

\- Отпусти свою голову, дай мне ее осмотреть. Давай, вот так, медленно, - он аккуратно разжал мои пальцы, которые сжимали волос, опустил ладони и коснулся висков. По всей голове прошлась новая вспышка боли, и руки непроизвольно сжались в кулак – если бы они были возле лица, я бы ударила себя ненароком.

Доктор массировал мою голову легкими движениями, не сводя с меня напряженного взгляда. Постепенно дышать становилось легче, боль ослабляла свою цепкую хватку, оставляя измученную голову в покое.

Работница соцслужбы негромко спросила, может ли она окончить опрос. Доктор вежливо посоветовал пойти ей со своим опросом в одно место, не забыв также вежливо улыбнуться, и девушка, недовольно фыркнув, взяла со стола свой планшет и покинула кабинет. Дождавшись хлопка двери, доктор вздохнул и обратился:

\- Ох уж эти крысы бюрократные, - он сплюнул, - им говоришь, что по дирекции запрещено доставать пациентов со своим  формулярами и протоколами, а нет – все равно лезут со всех щелей, хоть бери и ставь охрану возле каждой палаты. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Уже лучше, - ответила я. – А что со мной?

\- Честно, я не могу пока объяснить твое состояние, Эльза. Нам привезли тебя без сознания, но практически невредимую, и можно было подумать, что это обыкновенный обморок, если бы не обстоятельства, сопутствующие всему. Ты помнишь хоть что-то?

\- Честно, мало чего помню, - нехотя призналась я, - одни обрывки воспоминаний, но точно помню, что был вроде какой-то взрыв.

И тут меня осенило – Сара!

\- Доктор, вместе со мной привезли девушку примерно моего возраста, кучерявые светлые волосы, низкого роста... На руке была татуировка с рыбкой. Где она сейчас?

\- Хм, девушка с татуировкой… - Доктор задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Была такая, но не я принимал карету скорой помощи, моя смена недавно началась. Я могу сейчас узнать про твою подругу, если пообещаешь не вставать с кушетки и никуда не уходить.

 

***

Чтобы как-то разбавить скуку от бездействия и томительного ожидания, от которого нервы были натянуты до предела, я рассматривала детали интерьера кабинета. Помещение было небольшое, похожее на большую коробку, обставленную во всех углах всякой всячиной. Стены покрашены в голубой цвет, пол в белоснежную плитку и пахнет хлоркой, как и принято в больницах. Висят пару картин-голограмм, показывающих незамысловатые пейзажи далеких времен. В нынешнее время встретить настоящие картины почти что невозможно, так как с развитием технологий продукция натуральных красок и холстов стало невыгодным, да и количество художников уменьшилось. Говорят, что у кого-то остались еще шедевры прошедших веков, не сгоревшие во времена Модернисткого Декаданса.

Однако не могла я вечно смотреть на эти жалкие пародии на картины. В углу был столик, за которым недавно сидела работница. На нем лежало много папок, медицинских  карт и стояла маленькая статуэтка золотой змеи – награда за верную службу во имя вечнобольного и ноющего человечества. Рядом со статуэткой стояла цифровая фотография и что-то блестящее. Присмотревшись, я поняла, что это медная фляжка.

За стеклянной дверью была суматоха. Часто пробегали белыми пятнами врачи в халатах, едва слышно тарахтели колеса повозок. Звуки практически не доходили до меня, так что я закрывала глаза и воображала себе, что нахожусь за пределами кабинета и все могу слышать.

Что-то все нет врача… Поерзав на кушетке, я привстала и придвинулась ближе к двери, чтобы посмотреть, не идет ли он. По коридору проехала еще одна повозка, на ней было нечто, завернутое в черное. Из-под полов ткани торчала рука с обрывком белоснежного рукава, на котором была эмблема моего университета.

 О боже, не может этого быть!

Я прижалась к двери, провожая взглядом повозку – ноги словно обмякли, и я упала на пол. Все тело дрожало от нахлынувшей истерики, в горле стоял душительный комок, но я старалась держать себя в руках, отрицая действительность. Я всеми мыслями отрицала то, что видела – тело своего сокурсника. Неужели все это время они везли мертвые тела? Нет, это невозможно, это все как-то неправильно! Мне нужно было узнать, что же произошло.

Подтянувшись на ручке двери,  я кое-как встала и вышла в коридор, оглядываясь вокруг – меня не погладят по головке, если увидят вне кабинета. Я тихо и спешно проходила мимо палат, бегло смотря, нет ли так кого-то из студентов. Но палаты все как на подбор были пусты, блистая своей жуткой чистотой.

Палаты кончились, передо мной был только запасной выход и поворот с указателями на холл, из которого вышел мой врач. Увидев меня, он помрачнел, но не сказал ни слова – только молча качнул головой и повел обратно в кабинет.

Его смена настроения меня ввела в ступор, но задавать вопрос  не решалась. Вернувшись, он все также молча усадил меня на кушетку и, взяв стульчик, поставил его напротив меня и уселся напротив. В его руках была большая стопка цветных документов, и я к своему ужасу догадывалась, что это.

\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, - нехотя начал доктор, - я бы никогда в жизни не хотел сообщать подобное кому-либо, но такова моя профессия.

\- Я готова, говорите, - твердо ответила я, но мои руки предательски дрожали.

Доктор вздохнул, нервно откашлялся и открыл первую папку:

\- Вчера в час дня на территории Университета Межпространственных Технологий произошел взрыв неизвестного происхождения, который уничтожил все в радиусе пяти километров. Была послана бригада красного спектра для поиска выживших. По предварительным подсчетам, из 1.5 тысяч человек, которые находились на  территории университета, в том числе и преподаватели, было найдено около 700 тел, из них выживших только пятеро человек. Четверо из них находятся в критическом состоянии, один человек пока находится на наблюдении.

В моих глазах потемнело, когда доктор достал из второй папки документы и протянул их мне. Негнущимися  пальцами я листала свидетельства о смерти тех, с кем я совсем недавно общалась, с кем я сидела на парах и шутила по поводу наступающих каникулах. Имена и фамилии сокурсников плыли передо мной рекой, смешавшись с текущими по щекам слезами. Одно из свидетельств выпало из куч, доктор быстро поднял его и подал его мне. Когда я посмотрела на него, то сердце пропустило удар: оно было пустым.

\- Здесь могло быть твое имя, но ты очнулась быстро, хотя твое сердце еле билось, как бывает при клинической смерти…

Но я его не слышала. Я отчаянно искала одно из имен, перелистывала список свидетельств снова и снова, но информации о Саре не было.

\- Что о твоей подруге, - продолжил доктор, - здесь нужна твоя помощь. Обычно мы просим об этом родителей, но ты можешь выступить как ее близкий человек, чтобы провести опознание тела.

\- Тела. - Глухо повторила я.

\- Да. Если ты не сможешь сейчас сделать это, то ничего страшного. Ты сейчас переживаешь стресс, тебя никто не имеет права принуждать к такому.

Однако я согласилась.

Моя память вырезала напрочь фрагмент из жизни, как я тенью следовала за доктором к моргу, чувствуя на себе взгляды мимопроходящих незнакомцев и врачей. Они шептались тихо-тихо, тыкая пальцами в кучу свидетельств, которые я прижимала к груди подобно младенцу, но мне было абсолютно все равно. Слезы давно перестали идти, вместе с ними из моей души вытекли абсолютно какие-либо эмоции, оставив внутри лишь пустоту и холодное равнодушие ко всему происходящему вокруг.

Когда меня завели в холодное помещение, где андроиды расфасовывали свежеприбывшие тела по морозильным камерам, я легко про себя заметила, что все погибшие, несмотря на кровавое месиво вместо лиц, были мне знакомы. Вон виднелся ректор в своем некогда сияющем от чистоты и перфекционизма костюме; только что нацепили на уцелевшую левую стопу декана бирку с датой и поместили в морозильную камеру; на теле пышненькой буфетчицы тряпкой лежал багровый от засохшей крови фартук… Новые и новые тела прибывали волнами с коридоров светлой больницы в этот могильный мрак, и уже искусственный интеллект начал сдавать сбой, не зная, куда разместить усопших. Если среди тел находили отдельные части, то андроиды их складывали в отдельные ящички, на которые клеились стикеры с датой и пометки по поводу требуемой экспертизы.

Слегка подтолкнув ладонью, доктор подвел меня к железной доске на колесах, на которой лежало тело, укрытое темной тканью. Рядом с телом стоял андроид в костюме патологоанатома, одной рукой он заполнял протокол на проектированном экране, другой придерживал столик с инструментами для препарирования.  Увидев зловеще поблескивающую в свете ламп ручную пилу, я почувствовала подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Все во мне разразилось волной яростного сопротивления и дикого желания развернуться и убежать прочь отсюда, постараться забыть все, что тут произошло, но как такое забыть? Даже если я и покину морг, то не смогу также легко покинуть реальность, которая обрушилась на меня сейчас.

Сара была красива даже в смерти. Возможно, ей ввели какие-то вещества, которые расслабили мышцы на ее лице – она выглядела умиротворенно и спокойно, как будто спала. Было парочку царапин, однако от них остались незначительные следы - результаты косметологической коррекций тел усопших, дабы родственники могли их похоронить согласно этическим нормам.  Волосы ниспадали легкими волнами возле плеч, поразительно контрастируя с посиневшней кожей. Одна прядь падала Саре прямо на нос, - обычно она моментально ее убирала, жалуясь на коварность своих непослушных волос, - я аккуратно отодвинула ее в сторону, заведя за ухо.

Холод ее кожи отозвался стайкой мурашек по моему телу.

-  Вы готовы подтвердить личность? – Механизированный голос неприятно ударил по ушам. Я кивнула головой и машинально продиктовала имя, фамилию и прочие данные, не отрывая взгляда от своей подруги. Мне казалось, будто она прямо сейчас встанет, отдернет темное покрывало и широко улыбнется своей коварной улыбкой, заявив, что я наивная обалдуйка, которая повелась на розыгрыш. Верно, Сара?

« Пожалуйста, встань, - мысленно произнесла я, отчаянно борясь с логическими выводами разума, - ты ведь не будешь лежать так все время, верно?»

Но Сару уже спрятали от моих глаз, накрыв тканью, и пара андроидов-фасовщиков увезли ее для дальнейших процедур. И наблюдая за уезжающей скрипящей кушеткой, я понимала, что вместе с тем дорогим существом, что на ней было, постепенно уезжало от меня мое сознание. Даже не успев понять, когда мои ноги предательски подкосились, я упала в руки доктора. Меня моментально вывели из морга, даже не дав сказать Саре прощальные слова.

  - Как… Как же так? – Вырвались свистом из моего рта слова, когда меня усадили на кресло в холле.

\- Мы не знаем, но это просто чудо… Санитары нашли тебя под телом твоей подруги, она загородила тебя собой от упавших осколков и кусков потолка. Ранения были глубокими – некий тупой предмет проткнул ее  грудь насквозь, и она умерла быстро.

\- Чудо? – Мое лицо перекривилось от нервной усмешки.

\- Иначе мы не можем объяснить тот факт, что из всех людей ты единственная, чье состояние в пределах нормы. Было спасено еще три человека, однако у них критическое состояние, понимаешь? – Доктор пристально посмотрел на меня. – Три человека сейчас лежат в палатах в состоянии овоща, их ткани, мозг были подвержены такой деградации, что теперь они останутся на всю жизнь инвалидами, если родственники не пожелают эвтаназию для облегчения их мук.

 - И вы зовете это чудом? Это не чудо, это самое ужасное, что произошло в моей жизни.- Мне не оставалось ничего сделать, как покачать головой и встать. Свидетельства выскользнули с моих пальцев, посыпавшись шуршащим ливнем на пол к моим ногам. - Спасибо вам, спасибо вам большое, доктор, что смогли спасти мою жизнь и не смогли спасти остальных.


	3. 2.Последняя встреча выпускников

Невидимая рука нанесла черту, рассекающую мою жизнь на две половины: до и после случившейся трагедии. Я потеряла всякое ощущение пространства и желания чувствовать что-либо, время текло для меня безразмерной однотонной массой, потерявшей всякий смысл. День и ночь, утро и вечер – я проводила их в отмороженном состоянии, машинально делая то, что нужно для существования. Ела без ощущения вкуса,  пила без жажды и иногда помогала своей матери, стараясь не показывать свою апатию, но у меня это плохо выходило. Я видела, как она страдала из-за меня, плакала тихо, обнимая меня каждый вечер и шепча на ухо о том, что она благодарит Господа за возможность сделать вот так снова и снова.

\- Все будет хорошо, - напевала она успокаивающе, гладя меня по непослушным волосам, - все будет хорошо, моя хорошая. Мы переживем это и будем еще улыбаться, слышишь?

У меня не находилось сил ни кивнуть, ни отрицать ее слова. Я просто молча прижималась к ней и засыпала на ее худеньком плече.

В один день мама разбудила меня раньше обычного, зайдя в мою комнату со свертком вещей. Пока я с сонным видом пыталась разглядеть на часах, стоящих на столике слева от кровати, работал ли уже будильник, она достала утюг со шкафчика и раскрыла гладильную доску.

\- Сейчас семь утра, - негромко сказала она. Зашипела вода в утюге, высунулись металлические ножки, и он начал проглаживать черную блузку. – Нужно собираться.

\- Куда? – Вяло спросила я, привстав с кровати. Со шкафа высунулась вешалка, на которую мать повесила разглашенную блузку. Краем глаза я приметила, что вся одежда, которую она принесла, была черного цвета.

Мама глубоко вздохнула и замешкалась на мгновение, прежде чем ответить на вопрос:

\- На похороны, Эльза. На десять часов назначена церемония, прибудут все родители, все знакомые… Я бы тебя ни за что не пустила туда, но это очень важно для тех, кто там будет, для каждого родителя и родственника тех, кто… - Голос растроганно задрожал.- Кого уже больше нет.

\- Все хорошо, мама, я понимаю. Я сейчас мигом сбегаю в душ и буду собираться.

Кое-как отыскав под кроватью  тапочки, я ленивой походкой направилась в ванную через кухню, где на столе уже стоял готовый завтрак. Кухонька была небольшая, но обставлена с ощутимой любовью: бежевые стены мать красила сама, как и белила потолок с нарисованными маленькими золотыми звездами. Все стульчики и подоконник были накрыты вручную связанными ковриками веселеньких цветов, что казалось весьма удивительно многих, кто впервые видел эти мелочи декора. Многие щупали их, осматривали с детским любопытством и спрашивали, а как такое возможно сделать. Мама всегда со смехом отвечала, что это магия старого поколения, которого было последним хранителем старых традиций и умений.

  Горячая яичница с сочными помидорами дразнящее щекотала ноздри, но в животе от любого запаха пищи все скручивалось в тугой тошнотворный узел. Рядом была еще чашечка кофе, греющая паром фотографию с улыбающимся мужчиной в черной рамке – моим отцом.  Седой худолиций мужчина с легкой сеточкой морщин вокруг карих улыбающихся глаз смотрел на меня с фотографии весело и задорно, оскалив зубы, как он любил это делать, и одной рукой держал мой диплом о выпуске из училища. Это была относительно недавняя фотография, которую сделала мама в день, когда я пришла после церемонии и показала отцу, что у меня есть диплом о подтверждении того, что я сдала экзамены на пилота средней степени. Он был так горд мной!  Я помню, что в тот день он заплакал от счастья и обнимал меня так крепко, что чуть не сломал мне все мои ребра, поднимал на руках и восклицал, что теперь он может умереть спокойно, ведь его мечта всей жизни сбылась – он вырастил детей-пилотов, вырастил маленьких героев и прекрасных потомков.

Возможно, не сказав тех слов тогда, вся жизнь нашей семьи сложилась бы иначе. Отец был мечтателем и идеалистом, он грезил звездами больше и инстинктивно стремился уйти куда-то вдаль, за грани всего сущего. В его целях не смог сдерживать никто, даже моя мать, которую он любил больше всех на свете… Ведь больше ее он любил космос.

Связав свою жизнь с авантюрами, он  стал одним из первых пилотов межгалактических кораблей,  которые на его время находились в разработке и нуждались в экспериментах, стоящих порой ценой жизней. Через его руки прошли штурвалы многих транспортов, он присутствовал при разработках первого шаттла, которого позже отправили с командой добровольцев на Марс, где осуществился контакт третьей близости. Это событие стало предтечей изменений во всем мире и дало эпохальное название поколению отца – поколение Чудес. Человечество не то, что шагами, а огромными скачками преодолевало пороги своих возможностей , раскрывало новые границы и подавало руку навстречу новой форме жизни, однако… Это все окончилось не так, как могло бы случиться.

Он умер красиво, ярко и быстро, как умирает в космосе сверкающая звезда. Корабль, покинув стратосферу, неожиданно загорелся и взорвался, так и не выйдя в пространство. Его падение на землю было сродне последнему полету жар-птицы, которой обрезали крылья и сбросили с высокой скалы, и все, что оставалось после, было жалкой кучкой пепла, развеянного по воздуху.

Эх, отец, не смотри на меня вот так, пожалуйста! Всегда неосознанно задерживалась возле него, когда приходилось заходить на кухню, и поэтому предпочитала есть в другой комнате, лишь бы не сталкиваться с ним. Мама по привычке ставила на месте, где он любил сидеть, чашку его любимого крепкого кофе и иногда добавляла спеченную булочку или зефир.

Зайдя в ванную, со мной в зеркале столкнулось абсолютно чужое отражение существа, отдаленного похожего на девушку. Темные как бездна глаза с не менее мрачными синяками под глазами, бледная кожа с легким зеленоватым оттенком, искусанные до кровавой корки губы и грязные светлые волосы, свисающие нечесаными прядями до плеч. В один миг меня пронзило такое отвращение к этому ничтожеству, которым стала я за последнее время, что чуть было не ударила кулаком зеркало, остановившись только из-за отдаленного голоса матери:

\- Эльза, быстрее, а то завтрак остынет!

\- Хорошо, мама, я скоро буду! – Спокойно крикнула я в ответ, сжав кулак до побелевших костяшек и убрав его в сторону. В конце концов, в чем зеркало виновато? Оно всего лишь показывает истину вещей, а я не является ею, не так ли?

Поход в душ освежил не только мое тело, но и мысли. Звуки капающей воды действовали успокаивающее и медитирующее, и вместе с ними утекала моя многодневная разрушающая апатия. Сделав напор воды посильнее, я , убедившись, что поток воды достаточно громко шумит, впервые за все время заплакала навзрыд, уткнувшись мокрой головой в колени, сидя на полу душа. Из горла вырывалась вся боль и вся беспомощность вместе с тихим воем, которая накопилась в моей душе и которую я так долго хранила внутри, заставляя гнить и отравлять все внутри.

Пока я плакала, неожиданно по спине пробежал легкий холодок, словно кто-то прикоснулся ко мне ледяной рукой, поглаживая. И сразу вся боль отступила прочь, оставив после себя приятно чувство опустошенности.

\- Прости меня, Сара. Прости меня за то, что я еще живу, - тихо прошептала я, шморгнув носом. В монотонном журчании воды послышалось едва разборчивый шелест: « прощаю», и вода в кране закончилась.

***

«Похороны – это торжество для мертвых и утешающие пляски для живых», - когда-то сказал мне мой старший брат. В общем, он был чертовски прав.

В указанное время мы с мамой приехали на аэротакси в центр города, где располагалось городское кладбище. Таксист нас высадил за несколько метров до него, все вокруг было забито чужими машинами и даже парочкой автобусов.

Как оказалось, мы опоздали – процессия уже началась. Сквозь ряды голографических памятников и надгробий неслась скорбная музыка, вызывая дрожь на голограммах и у меня по всему телу. Я жала руку матери покрепче и посмотрела на нее. Она также дрожала, как и я, но не подавала виду.

\- Нужно идти, - сказала она скорее себе, нежели мне. Я кивнула, и мы прошли через темную арку, украшенную статуей скорбного ангела, обнимающего двумя руками длинную косу.

Когда моя нога ступила на дорожку из гравия, музыка резко стихла. Не нужно было поднимать и взгляда, чтобы понять, что все люди, сидящие на церемонии на черных стульчиках, как по команде встали и уставились на меня. На меня волной накатило ощущения тяжелого, давящего на шею камнем презрения со стороны каждого присутствующего. Даже нет, это было немного не то слово.

Бессильная ненависть с отчаянием.

Если бы кто-то додумался перевести родительскую боль в физическое состояние, то у него не вышло бы отыскать для сравнения столь тяжелый и бесконечный предмет, способный достать до конца самой бездны. Сердце каждого из них, каждой рыдающей матери, заламывающей руки, каждого отца, который успел за один день постареть на несколько лет, было разбито на тысячи осколков и уже никогда не сможет собраться воедино. Испытывала ли я жалость, сострадание, глядя на них? Нет.

Один из родителей вышел вперед, поприветствовал коротким кивком головы нас и произнес:

\- Мы рады, что вы пришли.- В его руках был микрофон, а сам был одет в черную рясу священника. Я подошла поближе, молча забрала из рук микрофон пошла дальше вперед – время выступить на публике, сказать необходимую речь. Люди почтительно расступались передо мной, пропуская вперед к возвышению.

С пьедестала было видно каждого пришедшего на похороны как на ладони – я стояла как минимум на голову выше остальных, теребя в руках микрофон.

« Собраться с мыслями, - я дала себе мысленно команду, - это нужно сделать ради всех них».

Щелкнула по микрофону пару раз – звук эхом пронесся по округе.

Пару тяжелых вздохов – и поехали.

-   Я знаю, что вы все ждете от меня пышной речи,- произнесла я, - но, если сказать честно, то я не готова к этому, однако не уйду. Я также знаю, как тяжело вам смотреть на меня, и, возможно, вы испытываете ко мне ненависть, презираете, проклинаете. « Почему она? Почему не мой ребенок? Чем она заслужила жизнь?» - так вы спрашиваете себя, верно?

Некоторые родители потупили взгляд. Моя мама тихо всплакнула, сжав в руках платочек.

\- Но я не виню вас,  и никогда не буду винить, даже если вы скажете мне это в лицо. Все произошедшее – неправильно, оно никогда не должно было случиться, понимаете? И я, буду честной до конца, жалею, что меня все-таки смогли спасти врачи, ведь я этого не заслужила! Я была готова обменять свою жизнь на жизнь кого-либо другого, ведь среди всех них, моих товарищей-сокурсников, были действительно достойные люди, чья смерть – это великая трагедия. Но нужно быть реалистами и понимать, что их уже не вернуть.

Последнюю фразу я еле выдавила из себя, сдерживая слезы. Я обернулась в сторону кладбища, где уже стояли свежие надгробия рядами:

\- Спокойной ночи, мои хорошие, - сказала я тихо и заплакала, -  я никогда вас не забуду.


	4. 3. Профессии на все цвета

«С наступлением нового столетия человечество приняло решение, что стоит поменять все: от обыкновенных привычек до долгосрочных устоев, которые касались практически всех аспектов жизни. На смену президентам, монархам, султанам и прочим видам правителей стран и республик, пришла новая форма организации – Объединенная Федерация Человечества, во главе которой каждые четыре года избирался новый патриарх. Данная федерация охватывала всю Европу и частично Америку вместе с северной Африкой. Остальные страны как Китай, южная Америка, Япония и другие избрали Квадрический Союз, во главе которой было четыре матриарха. Причина не-объединения под одной организацией была… Неизвестна. Кроме того, нередко как раз правление матриархов подвергалось критике, ведь именно из-за них случился контакт с пришельцами, окончившийся в их пользу.

Что послужило причиной, которая вынудила Матриархат при контакте третьей степени впустить инопланетные корабли в свое воздушное пространство, хотя у них был в распоряжении целый флот для того, чтобы отбить их? Что заставило их позволить пришельцам основать колонию на их территории, которая окончилась частичным порабощением и мимикрированием в верха управления? Никто не знает, однако эти нюансы нанесли огромный ущерб человечеству, из-за чего территория Матриархата  ныне считается закрытой и изолированной от федерации навечно.

После утверждения новой формы правления, пошли изменения во внутренней политике. Отныне профессии стали обозначаться условной символикой, именуемой спектром. К примеру, профессия врача была изумрудного цвета, когда как бизнесмен был лимонным. Оттенок и положение в спектре зависели от того, насколько значима профессия в обществе. Чем темнее оттенок, тем больше профессия была приближена до физической работы. Трудящиеся духовно имели светлые оттенки. Наиболее респектабельным цветом считался пурпурный и выше – его получали великие ученные, ясные умы и прочие сливки общества.

Вопрос религии долго время не снимался, так как старое поколение было против того, что при объединении всех народов и наций требовалась в  качестве компромисса единая вера  либо  ее отсутствие. В конце - концов, оставили старые религии, и все верующие получили право свободно посещать церкви, мечети и прочие здания религиозной тематики без страха ущемления свободы и прав….»

Дочитав последний абзац на странице, я с облечением закрыла книгу и отложила ее туда, где глаза ее не видят. Ску-ко-та. Этот учебник преследовал меня еще со школы, но там я его читала лишь пару раз, и то невнимательно, потому что быстро засыпала за чтением.

Я находилась в центре избирания спектра, сидела в холле на мягком диванчике и терпеливо ожидала своей очереди. С наступлением двадцати лет требовалась переквалификация спектра, и в глубине души я надеялась, что результат на этот раз будет отличительным.

\- Эльза Ромен, номер 20. – Произнес робот на ресепшене. Подойдя к ней, я получила в руки карточку с направлением, и робот указал, в какой кабинет мне стоит зайти.

Процедура переквалификации – быстрая. Тебя заводят в кабинет, где уже на столе лежит готовая анкета для заполнения. Ты садишься, и как только умещаешь пятую точку на стульчик, на стене появляется экран, на котором высвечивается время на заполнение анкеты. За это время, пока ты с серьезным видом черкаешь в листах, происходит чуть ли не световое шоу: тебя сканируют лазеры, мигают лампы всеми цветами радуги, а иногда голос из ниоткуда просит привстать и посмотреть в угол, чтобы тебя хорошенько осветили маленькие фонарики с потолка.

Сделав все как по шаблону, я с нетерпением ожидала результатов, попутно качаясь на стульчике и рассматривая все вокруг. Одна минута прошла подобно вечности, когда экран снова мигнул, и на нем высветились слова, которые я так не хотела увидеть снова:

« ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ, У ВАС БИРЮЗОВЫЙ СПЕКТР. СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ ПЕРЕКВАЛИФИКАЦИЯ НАЗНАЧЕНА НА…»

«Бирюзовый, снова! – я схватилась за голову. – Как так-то? Неужели я ни на что, кроме пилотирования, не способна?»

Возникло сильное желание скомкать результат в комочек и кинуть его куда подальше, однако под рукой не оказалось  мусорника, да и меня уже дожидался андроид, вежливо постукивающий металлическими пальцами по приоткрытой двери. Чертыхнувшись, я вышла из кабинета, по пути отдав андроиду результат для буферной копии в случаи утери и для заполнения данных моего профиля. Процедура длилась меньше минуты, и я вскоре была свободна.

За дверью меня встретила весна во всей красе. Благоухали расцветающие вишни, опадали белым снегопадом из лепестков абрикосы, а клумбы только-только обогатились едва распустившимися бутонами тюльпанов и крокусов. Поразительно, что человечеству все же удалось вовремя остепениться и сохранить хотя бы часть первозданной красоты флоры, не задавив ее технологическим прогрессом.

Я шла по аллее цветущих деревьев, вдыхая с наслаждением ароматы цветов и слегка прищуриваясь от ярких лучей солнца. Погода была прекрасна и располагала к хорошему настроению, однако все впечатление смылось дымкой из-за сцены, которую я увидела по дороге.

Мой путь проходил через небольшой парк с лазурными скамьями и фонтаном в форме птицы, воспаряющей вверх крыльями, похожими на острые иглы. На одной из скамеек, под тенью старого каштана, сидело четверо незнакомцев. Двое из них были в странных масках с изображением полузакрытого глаза и одетые в длинные плащи до пола с капюшонами, исписанными геометрическими узорами. На руке одного из них была обмотана золотая цепь, ведущая к шее парня, сидящего рядом на земле. С другой стороны в таком же положении находилась девушка, но на ней вместо цепи был едва приметный ошейник.

Двое в капюшонах о чем-то негромко говорили на шипящем языке, который звучал для моих ушей  жутко и непривычно. Во время беседы, держащий цепь резкой дернул ей, отчего парнишка  встрепенулся, схватившись руками за шею. Он испугался, и этот страх в его глазах невероятно позабавил масочников, они звонко расхохотались. Затем незнакомец щелкнул пальцами, и парень послушно присел на место, потупив взгляд в землю.

Рабство, отвратительный подарок в культуру от пришельцев. Они вернули ту чуму, от которой человечество старалось избавиться с незапамятных времен, и почти было преуспело в этом, но… Но все вернулось обратно.

Конечно, нынешнее рабство – дело легальное и пассивно поощряется правительством, которое видит в «рынках вольного наемничества», как они это называют, альтернативный способ побороть безработицу. Многие люди, отчаявшись от нищеты, добровольно идут туда в поисках лучшей жизни, соглашаются на любые требования и моральные унижения, лишь бы заработать лишние деньги. Как правило, они получают срок от шести месяцев до нескольких лет, при этом сумма, которую платит рабовладелец, моментально поступает на счет  либо самому «трудящемуся», либо его семье.

Честно говоря, я особо не вникала в данный вид профессии, ведь наивно полагала, что всю жизнь буду работать именно тем, кем мечтала все свое детство – врачом. Это достаточно забавно, ведь спектр, не смотря ни на что, ставил четко, что мне подходит профессия пилота, да и отец так нередко говорил. Но, предположим, что он не знал о том, чего я хочу; он никогда не видел, с каким упоением я изучала основы медицины еще в школе, тайком читая учебники в своей комнате; он даже не подозревал о том, как сильно обидел меня, когда назвал мою мечту «детской чушью», ведь « это не респектабельно» и « туда идут многие, кто являются неудачниками, ведь в наше время любой кретин может держать в руке скальпель». Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как утереть свои сопли и подчиниться его воле, отправившись в колледж авианосцев.

Как я тогда его ненавидела!

***

Ближе к вечеру, когда уже надоело гулять по улицам и слушать голодное бурчание желудка, я вернулась домой. Дома меня встретила подозрительная тишина, хотя я точно знала, что мама была дома.

\- Мам, привет! – Неуверенно крикнула я, снимая ботинки. – Ты где?

И тишина.

Первой мыслью было желание сорваться и начать бегать по комнатам, зовя маму и готовясь при первом случае вызывать медиков: а вдруг ей стало плохо? Однако спустя минуту, пока я в глубине души боролась с подозрениями и тревогой, с гостиной раздался глухой ответ:

\- Эльза, подойди, пожалуйста.

Голос матери звучал как-то тускло и печально – скорее всего, дело было серьезное и крайней неприятное. Интересно, что уже успело случиться за несколько часов моего отсутствия?

Когда я переступила порог гостиной, то увидела свою мать сидящей на полу в окружении небольших бумажек. С безучастным видом она перебирала их с одной кучки в другую, даже не смотря на них. С моим приходом она отвлеклась от этого дела и подняла голову.

 - Тут такое дело, - начала она, - буду краткой: у нас нет денег.

Я рухнула на диван.

\- Сейчас идет сезон, когда вот-вот закончатся мои уроки с детьми, и я останусь без работы на несколько месяцев. За это время я вряд ли найду работу, да и тебя не возьмут никуда с неоконченным высшим образованием, сама понимаешь, - губы мамы нервно дрогнули, - так что сейчас у нас состояние не из самых легких.

\- Но мам, ты же не хочешь сказать, что нам придется…

\- Продавать вещи, выносить аппаратуру из дома? Ну уж нет, дорогая, мы до такого не опустимся. В конце концов, я слишком уважаю себя, чтобы сидеть без малейшего гроша!

Вот оно, чистое проявление маминой гордыни, гордыни человека, который привык жить в достатке. Своей душой она была чистой аристократкой и всегда старалась так держаться, даже если обстоятельства буквально ставили на колена. Поэтому я прекрасно понимала, каково ей было сейчас. Наверняка ее терзало отвращение и постыдное чувство унижения, ведь она не могла ничего толком сделать, чтобы исправить это.

Я подняла одну из бумажек – счет за свет. Лазерной печатью было выведено приличное число виртуалов, которое требовалось заплатить в течении двух недель. И их было много, они прилипали к моим голым ступням и неприятно давили осознанием того, что срочно нужны были очень крупные деньги, дабы не только долги погасить, а и иметь небольшой запас на черный день.

 Мама задумчиво смотрела куда-то в сторону и не отвечала. Я подошла к ней и приобняла со спины, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Я не видела, но показалось, что она улыбнулась.

\- Не переживай, мама, - ласково произнесла я, - найдем выход. Мы же всегда так, верно? Всегда найдем решение любой проблемы.

***

Наступила глубокая ночь, даже фонари на улицах погасли. Мама уснула в гостиной за просмотром телевизора, поэтому я накрыла ее пледом и вернулась к своим делам. Глаза щипало до слез и зевота то и дело доставала меня, но я прикладывалась очередной раз к чашке с кофе и продолжала смотреть в экран компьютера – сон потом, сначала дело.

Боже, столько предложений для работы, но ни одно не подходило для моей квалификации! Здесь становится заметным огромный недочет спектра: имея один цвет, на работу, где требует другой, никак не устроишься. То есть, раз я пилот, то меня никогда не возьмут курьером пиццы или даже уборщицей общественного туалета. А жаль, как раз таких вакансий пруд пруди…

На будильнике мигает 02:00. Рука устала нажимать на мышку, переключать страницу за страницей, но я не могу сдаться. В конце концов, дойдя до последней вакансии, я измученно застонала и схватилась за голову.

Ни-че-го.

Совсем.

 Нет, я врала самой себе с самого начала – была ведь одна вакансия, которая все время мозолила мне глаза, но я старательно игнорировала ее. Как по заказу, именно она одна отразилась на последней странице, призывно маня заглавием: _« Работа для каждого без ограничений!»_.

\- Да знаю я, что эта за работа, - злобно прошептала я, но нажала на ссылку, так как иного выбора не было.

_« Работа для тех, кто желает заработать столько денег, сколько он заслуживает! Незабываемый опыт, уникальная возможность и безграничные амбиции раскрываются перед Вами на Рынке Наемничества! В этом месяце будет происходить Х Межрасовый Аукцион! Спешите зарегистрироваться – возможно, именно этот день станет Вашим?»_

Похоже, этот день действительно станет либо моим, либо ничьим. Надеюсь, мама поймет мой выбор и не станет осуждать за то, что я собиралась сделать.

«Желаете зарегистрироваться?»

 


End file.
